Magister
} |name = Magister |image = Aurelian Titus.jpg |px = 270px |race = Humans, elves |gender = Any |title = Lord/Lady |organization = Magisterium |location = Tevinter Imperium |related = Archon Grand cleric }} Magisters are members of the Magisterium, the upper house of the Tevinter Imperial Senate.Codex entry: The Magisterium These coveted seats are split among the Circle of Magi, the Chantry, and the major families- whom are currently all mages. Their edicts rule the Tevinter Imperium.YouTube (November 17, 2014). Dragon Age: Inquisition- Sexy and Talented Dorian Joins! (First Conversation) + Flirt. Background One can be part of the Magisterium in various ways: * A magister is chosen from each of the seven Circles of Magi in Tevinter, usually from the ranks of senior enchanters. However, First Enchanters are ineligible for becoming magisters. * Every Grand Cleric of the Imperial Chantry has a seat, as does the Imperial Divine. * Seats can be inherited by the magisters' heirs. * The Imperial Archon reserves the right to appoint new magisters of his choosing at any time. The Archon used to be elected from the ranks of the Magisterium but this practice has been banned since the Black Age. After the Third Blight, the Andrastian Chantry promoted the story that a group of magisters managed to physically enter the Fade and the Golden City of the Maker. According to that story, this act corrupted the city and led to the creation of the first darkspawn. Known magisters * Archons, rulers of the Imperium, are part of the Magisterium. * Adralla, born in Vyrantium. After she fled from Tevinter, she was commissioned by Divine Clemence I in 4:46 Black to write the Litany of Adralla, a tool against blood mages and demonic possession. Codex entry: The Litany of AdrallaDragon Age: Asunder, p. 393 * Aesthia, she lived in 7:71 Storm and criticized blood magic in a letter to her apprentice. * Vibius Agorian, who authored the text Questioning the Chant.Codex entry: The Wrath of Heaven * Ahriman, according to Hadriana, Fenris' sister, Varania, serves at his court. * Gereon Alexius, a member of the Venatori and the mentor of Dorian Pavus. * Allineas, a famous researcher during the Towers Age who first coined the term "arcanist derangement" in relation with apostates.Dragon Age: Asunder, p. 285 * Zaldereon Antonidas, an acquaintance of Professor FredericCodex entry: Professor Frederic of Serault * Aurarius, who campaigned for increased funding to the Circles in 9:39. Codex entry: Magister Gereon Alexius * Calanthus, he believed he would become the "Ascended Man" and for that purpose he sacrificed thirty three slaves in a rite which turned him into an abomination. He lived before 7:71 Storm. * Callistus, of Teraevyn, his research on the Fade earned him the epithet "the Fade-Touched". * Cavellus, creator of the Amulet of the War Mage. * Corypheus, one of the ancient magisters who entered the Golden City and became one of the first darkspawn. * Cruxis, he led an expedition into the Arbor Wilds.Codex entry: Arbor Wilds * Danarius, Fenris's master. * Delphine, lived in Minrathous at 8:65 Blessed. * Erasthenes, owner of Calpernia * Gallus, a magister in league with the Venatori who studied bound demons in the Hissing Wastes.Codex entry: Demons of the Stone * Livius Erimond, a magister in league with the Venatori. * Hadriana, an apprentice of Danarius. * Harach, the famous creator of the Juggernaut armor set.Codex entry: Legend of the Juggernaut * Emerius Krayvan, founder of Kirkwall.Codex entry: History of Kirkwall: Chapter 1 * Oratius, a poet who authored the Chant for DreamersCodex entry: Spirits and Demons * Gideon Pavus, founder of the Pavus family during the Exalted Age.Codex entry: Dorian Pavus * Halward Pavus, the current representative of the Pavus family in the Magisterium and father of Dorian.Codex entry: Dorian Pavus * Parthalan, his legion was supposed to quell a slave uprising in Kirkwall, but none of them ever arrived. Owner of a special staff. * Pelidanus, head of the Corial Order in the early Exalted Age.Codex entry: Astrariums * Pendictus, a researcher of the secrets of elven VeilfireCodex entry: The Lost Art of Veilfire * Quillan, who served under Claudian and enforced the cruel practices within the Bone Pit in -35 Ancient.Codex entry: The Bone Pit * Talerio, a magister involved in the Imperium's first expedition against the Avvars, and later against the rest of the Alamarri, including Chasind, in -712 Ancient (483 TE). Sanctioned the culling of many residents of the Frostbacks and sacked their encampments for trophies.Codex entry: The Mountain-Father's Haft * Maevaris Tilani, a magister and widow of Varric Tethras's cousin, Thorold. * Aurelian Titus, a magister with no known lands or family but with a reputation for power and knowing things no others do. * Tlaxius, one of the last generals who tried to invade Ferelden and owner of the Staff Of The Magister Lords. * Urathus, a magister in league with the Venatori who was active in the Hissing Wastes. * Varas, a magister whose apprentice researched the capabilities of vitaar in 9:32 Dragon.Codex entry: Vitaar * Vibeus Agorian, author of Questioning the Chant. Codex entry: Corypheus * Viren, a magister who lectured on the threat of the "oxmen in the north" Codex entry: Magister Gereon Alexius * Claudian Vyrantus, who was the last attendant of the Bone Pit and was feared for his cruelty, owner of the Armor of the Overseer.Codex entry: Armor of the Overseer Items of magisters A significant number of artifacts formerly owned by magisters can also be found in the games: Trivia * The ancient magisters suffered physical mutations as a result of massive lyrium consumption.Codex entry: Lyrium * It is common for non-Tevinters to attach the label "magister" to any and all Tevinter mages. This inaccurate practice is considered a mark of ignorance in the Imperium. See also References Category:Magisters Category:Groups Category:Tevinter Imperium